My angel
by dan435
Summary: old nemises,old allies new partners and romance
1. A new mission, new partners

MY ANGEL

CHAPTER :A new mission, a new partner

As Alex walked slowly down the stairs the phone began to ring. It's to early for this he thought to himself as he picked up the phone and answered it. A voice spoke on the other end of the line and he recognized it as that of Mrs. Jones, head of special divisions of mi6 "Alex could you please come into headquarters this morning?"Sure thing Mrs. j he replied, was now 16,at first he had hated spy work but now he loved it.

As Alex sat across from Alan Blunt he began to think about how much The man had c hanged in two years, how much they had both changed. Blunt now smiled every time he saw him and Alex now called him by his first name."Mrs. Jones, Alan how can I help you this time?"He asked them, Blunt nodded towards Mrs. Jones, who then answered the question. "I'd like you to look at these images and see if you recognize anyone from them "she said. An image appeared on the screen behind Alan's head and, despite the fact that the man was over two years older than when Alex had last seen him there was no doubt that it was herrod sayle that looked out at him. The image changed and Alex saw two men that he vaguely recognized as Alexi sorve and Nikoli Drevin. Then, once again the image changed but somehow Alex knew who it would be before Yassen Gregorovitch's smiling face met his.

As you can see these men are still alive and you can be sure their out for revenge. "They were last seen hiding out in the Amazon jungle" She told him." And-"Let me guess you want me to go and stop them. "Yes but you won't be going be going alone this time Alex." It was Blunt who had spoken this time. Alan you can't be serious I work alone and in case you've forgotten, the people who work wit me usually get killed."Yes but this time the people you will be working with are old friends." "Who?" He smiled but said nothing


	2. I work alone

**I WORK ALONE-TRAINING**

"Enter "said blunt and the doors were opened. Alex turned around in his chair and there standing right in front of him were Tamara knight and Sabina pleasure. Tamara knight smiled at him "it's been a long time Alex "she said. "Yes it has he replied. She looked away as his eyes bored into hers but he continued as if nothing had happened, how you are faring these days sab?" "I've been fine thank you Alex "she replied blushing furiously and trying to hide .Jones smiled to herself as she noticed this. Blunt turned his Attention to the two girls "sit down ladies" he said smiling kindly. "Now, we have just been explaining your assignment to Mr. Rider here"he filled them in. Tamara and Sabina both nodded in understanding, we already know what we're doing, who we're facing and where we're going. Tamara said calmly. Alan raised in you aware that Alex here has already faced and defeated all these men before? He asked her. **NO I WAS NOT ALAN BLUNT,AND IF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS ALL RIGHT TO KEEP US IN THE DARK YOU ARE DEAD WRONG AND I AM WARNING YOU NOW,I KNOW HOW TO KILL A MAN THIRTY-EIGHT DIFFERENT TIMES SO YOU HAD BETTER WHATCH YOURSELF MR BLUNT!!!**

Alex stared at her in shock and fear she was in a rage and when she had finished screaming and threatening Alan with death she was breathing heavy and she was sweating like a pig. Blunt however, spoke evenly and calmly when you have calmed down, Miss Knight I will tell you why I kept this information from you. Alex was so surprised that he almost fell out of his chair, she had threatened to kill him, but Alan just sat there comfortably staring into Tamara's eyes waiting for her to calm down. "All right then blunt you can now tell me and the girl why you kept this information-she began, "I already knew about them all" said Sabina –from us this whole time Tamara finished, staring at Sabina. "Ok then, said Blunt, I kept this from you because I wished to explain to Alex first, happy now?" Not yet I still, for the life of me, work out why it was so important to you that your agent here, she glared at Alex, had to know about this before us Alan Blunt. She replied ice idly. Alan sighed as if it were a simple question and now he was annoyed,** BECAUSE, MISS KNIGHT,IF YOU WOULD PLEASE SHUT YOUR EXTREMLY RUDE AND OVER-SIZED MOUTH I WILL NOW EXPLAIN TO YOU THAT I TOLD ALEX FIRST BECAUSE OF THE EMOTIONAL STRESS THAT IT COULD POSSIBLEY CAUSE HIM NOW GET OUT OF HERE YOUSTUPID GIRL!!!!!!!!!**He shouted in rage. Tamara leapt out of the chair and ran for the door as fast as she possibly could.

Now that she's gone I can tell you what I want of you next. He told Alex and Sabina, who sat in her chair trembling. Sabina you will go to an sas camp for a basic training course. She nodded. Alex stared at him. Why? Because, said Mrs. Jones, as of now you are working with Sabina and Tamara. NO! What did you say to me?**"I SAID NO! I AM NOT HAVING ANY PARTNERS TO SLOW ME DOWN! I TOLD YOU LAST TIME I HAD A PARTNER! I WORK ALONE!"** "And I told you before you do not have any choice in this matter Alex rider." Mrs. Jones said .Fine let's just go to this stupid work camp blunt smiled to himself "young love"


End file.
